Louder than sirens, louder than bells
by Odd Ellie
Summary: "Quem é você ?" Dean pergunta "Eu sou a demônio que te agarrou forte e te arrancou do céu" a mulher loira responde - AU - Dean/Ruby
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : universo alternativo em que John nunca fez o acordo para salvar Dean e ele morreu e foi para o céu. Dedicado a Kika de Apus que me desafiou a escrever esse par._

**Louder than sirens, louder than bells**

**Capítulo 1 – Céu**

Dean já tinha passado por aquela memória varias vezes e ele sabia que a mulher lhe servindo torta e dizendo que o amava não era a sua mãe de verdade, isso não o incomoda mais tanto assim porque quando ela o abraça ele se sente protegido, amado. Tessa não havia especificado o que aconteceria depois que morresse mas ele já havia concluído que estava no céu.

Ele reconhece a próxima memória, essa ele também já tinha revivido varias vezes, é aquela em que seu irmão lhe da o amuleto que sempre carrega em volta de seu pescoço, aí ele vê a luz vindo em sua direção, por um momento ele espera que ela faça com que ele se sinta quente por dentro e confortável, é uma crença tão forte que ele demora segundos para reconhecer a sensação que aquela luz lhe causa como dor.

Fogo não apenas o encostanto mas o puxando e envolvendo, depois fumaça negra refazendo seus musculos, seu sangue, sua pele, o criando e doendo cada segundo.

Ele fecha os olhos por um segundo e acaba, ele nem tem tempo de se sentir aliviado porque sabia o que aquilo significava, ele não estava mais no céu, ele estava com frio, tinha pouquissimo ar a sua volta, ele estava dentro de um caixão, ele estava vivo, ele sabia disso porque doía.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Tentando voltar**

Dean havia decidido não ligar para John, ou Bobby ou Sam, isso só tornaria tudo mais difícil e complicado, ele queria algo simples, ele queria paz.

A primeira possibilidade que ele pensa é pílulas, seria relativamente fácil conseguir entrar em uma casa qualquer pegar todos os remédios, ir para um lugar que não passasse muita gente tomar todos e simplesmente esperar até que estivesse de volta no céu, mas se lembrou de ter lido em algum lugar que essa era a principal maneira que mulheres escolhiam para se suicidar e achou que se por um acaso John viesse a saber disso ia se sentir envergonhado por seu filho escolher acabar com a sua vida com esse método. Dar um tiro em sua cabeça seria a melhor opção mas os lugares que guardavam armas em geral tinham uma melhor segurança então seria mais difícil de arranjar se quisesse fazer ainda naquele dia. Ele saí do cemitério, não há muitas pessoas nas ruas mas algumas das poucas que ele vê evitam olhar para ele ou mudam de lado da calçada, ele entende afinal deve estar parecendo um mendigo ou um drogado, estava sujo por ter tido que sair da terra e com os dedos arrebentados por quebrar o caixão para que pudesse sair.

A cidade em que ele havia sido ressuscitado não era muito grande, apenas algumas casas, algumas lojas, e a maioria parecia estar fechada, ele concluiu que provavelmente era domingo ou algum feriado, uma das poucas que estavam era uma lanchonete, havia uma garota sentada em uma das mesas da frente comendo batata frita e olhando para ele, bela, loira, olhos verdes, do tipo que antes ele não hesitaria nem por um segundo de ir atrás, mas não agora, então ele a ignora e continua seguindo em frente.

Ele passa por uma construção sem nenhum pedreiro e lá ele acha uma corda, andando mais um pouco ele acha uma casa abandonada, ele não sabe se acredita em destino ou não mas acha que se algo assim existisse aquilo era um sinal caro que o mundo não o queria lá, tudo bem afinal ele também não queria fazer parte do mundo.

Ele empilha algumas gavetas de madeira velhas que ele havia achado em um dos quartos da casa abandonada, sobe nelas, amarra uma das pontas na viga do teto, outra em seu pescoço, respira fundo e chuta as gavetas que o seguravam. Em sua mente ele tinha certeza que queria morrer mas seu corpo resistia, tentando respirar e se debatendo, também havia acontecido enquanto estava no caixão, o que ele mais queria era voltar para o céu mas quando se viu estava esmurrando a madeira do caixão tentando sair. Quando ele acha que está quase acabando, quando a sua visão já estava ficando enevoada ele vê a mulher loira entrar no quarto e apontar uma arma na sua direção e atirar certeiramente na corda que o prendia fazendo com que caísse no chão.

"Isso foi muito rude Dean, você tem idéia do quão difícil foi te trazer de volta a vida ?"

Ele respira profundamente por alguns segundos, tira a corda do pescoço e se levanta.

"Quem é você ?"Dean pergunta.

"Eu sou a demônio que te arrancou do céu"

"Porque ?"

"Eu estava seguindo ordens"

"O diabo mandou você ir me pegar ?"

"Não Dean. Sério você tem sorte de ser bonito porque se você tivesse que contar só com essa sua cabecinha para viver você estaria ferrado meu amigo"

"Eu não sou seu amigo"

"Tanto faz. Acredite Lúcifer tem mais coisas com que se preocupar do que se você está no céu ou não"

"Se não foi o diabo então quem foi ?"

"Ah eu esqueci de mencionar ? O seu irmãozinho é o novo rei do inferno"

_**Obrigada por ler reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Sam**

Quando Dean vê seu irmão ele corre em sua direção, na verdade de uma certa maneira ele está correndo por horas, a demônio que se chamava Ruby havia lhe dito que Sam não estava no inferno naquele momento mas sim há dois estados de distância, ela havia sugerido que eles pegassem um quarto de hotel e fossem para a estrada pela manhã mas ele insistiu que fossem logo de uma vez, dirigindo a noite e madrugada inteira ,, sem nem se preocupar em ligar o rádio, apenas se focando em chegar até Sam o mais rápido possível. Sam também corre em sua direção, poucas vezes na vida Dean o viu tão feliz, Sam abre seus braços esperando um abraço, e recebe de Dean um grande soco no meio da cara.

Havia muitas situações em que Dean Winchester sentia vontade de socar seu irmão mais novo, quando ele dirigia o seu carro sem ter permissão, quando Sam o olhava como se ele fosse um idiota por não saber o nome de um dos escritores pretenciosos clássicos que ele gostava, quando ele acabava com toda a água quente quando tomava banho antes dele. Um momento que Dean concluiu que também deveria ser incluído nessa categoria era aquele em que se descobria que o seu irmão mais novo aceitou ser o novo líder dos demônios, e uma das situações em que ele tinha o direito completo de agir quanto a essa vontade. Os demônios da guarda de Sam discordaram no entanto, o atacando logo após o soco acontecer e só parando quando Sam gritou ordenando que fizessem isso.

XXX

Sam fisicamente não parecia tão diferente assim, o cabelo estava um pouquinho maior, mas ele ainda andava e falava da mesma maneira, se vestia da mesma maneira, camisa simples de flanela e calça jeans (Dean não se orgulhava do fato de quando estava a caminho dali ele ficou imaginando a versão maligna de seu irmão com um tapa olho, com bigodinho fino e usando muitas roupas de couro, e as vezes até uma capa, em defesa dele tinha sido uma viagem bem longa e durante a sua adolescência Dean tinha visto muitos filmes de James Bond), mas o jeito como os outros o tratavam era completamente diferente, quando ele entrava em um cômodo os demônios iam para o canto para dar espaço para ele e o encaravam com um profundo respeito, a casa era grande, três andares e o quarto que Sam o levou ficava no último, assim que os dois ficam sozinhos Dean começa a gritar de novo.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO ? REI DO INFERNO ? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA ?"

"Dean eu pensei ..."

"Não você não pensou porque ninguém com a mínima quantidade de função cerebral faria algo assim"

"Dean, eu tenho os meus motivos então cala a boca um minuto e deixa eu te explicar"

Quando Sam ficava realmente irritado tinha algo nele que mudava, não era algo recente, ele não parecia com um demônio, nada de olhos negros ou algo do tipo, mas ele parecia com John, e por causa disso Dean se calou e começou a ouvir como os últimos anos da vida de seu irmão haviam sido.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
